Getting started
This is a quick guide to introduce you to Warspear Online. Here you will find out how to acquire the game, account / character creation and the game basics. Acquiring the game Warspear Online is currently available upon these devices: *iOS *Android (2.3 or higher) *Windows Phone (8.1 or higher, 10 not officially supported) *Windows *Debian *OS X (10.8 or higher) Best source to download the game is directly from Warspear's official site or from the device's own store if available. Symbian and Windows Mobile are not supported any longer. Game rules and EULA Every software has agreements and rules of use, it is a must to give them a quick read to understand the do's, dont's and your rights as a player. Some of the biggest rules that most miss when not reading these agreements: *A Player cannot, under any circumstances, share account information ( unless through the official support ticket ). *Cannot buy, sell or even trade accounts/characters. *You can only create up to two game profiles/accounts *Cannot sell in-game items for outside sourced payments ( Eg. real cash. ). But dont just take note of these, please give the agreements a quick read for yourself. Most of these rules is to help protect the players and the company. End user licence agreement ( EULA ): : http://warspear-online.com/en/rules/eula Rules of conduct: : http://warspear-online.com/en/rules/community Creating a game profile Now that you have downloaded, installed the game, read the agreements, and luanched the game, the next step is account/profile creation... Standard blank welcome scrren.png|1 Game profile selection.png|2 New profile notice.png|3 agreement.png|4 Faction selection.png|5 Standard welcome screen.png|6 : # Welcome to the main menu, here you will see the current game version up on the top left corner, latest update title below the game title, main menu in the lower right corner, exit button on the lower left corner, and the large Play button centered on the bottom. To begin, lets press play.. #Here you will see the profile selection. If you have an exisiting profile, you can select "existing and enter your profile ID and password and resume play. But we are here to create your first account, so lets select "New".. #Congratulations, you have created a new profile and now are moments away from playing! Lets select "ok".. #Now you will see the in-game version of the user agreements. Give them a quick read and select "accept", if you however do not agree, select "close and thank you for stopping by. #Presuming that you have agreed to the player agreement, you will now be in the character creation stages. But for now, lets backtrack to change that password and optionally the profile id. It is very important to do so. Select "back" and lets get that password changed... #We are now back to the welcome screen, in the white blanked out space under "Your profile" is where your current id number will now be displayed, unless of course you change your id to an email address. :::::: ( Remember, we cannot share account id's, that is why it is censored in this image ) Changing the account/profile password and identification: Standard welcome screen.png|1 Main screen menu.png|2 My profile menu.png|3 : #From the main menu screen, we want to select "menu" that is found on the lower right corner and enter the game menu screen.. #Once in the game menu screen, we want to select "My profile", the centered button found on top, this will take you to the profile information and profile options screen.. #Seen in this last image, is the "My profile" information and profile options screen. It displays your current profile/account id aka "login". And the date that the profile was created. We also have the two selectable options below, "change login" and " change password". Simply select "change password" and enter the desired password for your profile. It is highly advisable to change your password at this point as the factory standard password is not shown. Changing the account login is entirely optional. A New account login requires an email address rather than a factory standard numeric id. If you wish to change your login ID, simply select "change login" found in image "3". ::::::::: IMPORTANT: Remember to record your password and profile ID, and store it in a safe place. Creating a character Now onwards to creating a character, Standard welcome screen.png|1 1 character selection.png|2 2 faction selection.png|3 3 class selection.png|4 4 standard personalization.png|5 5 naming and realm selection.png|6 5-2 realm selection.png|6-A 5-3 name taken.png|6-B #Resuming from the main title screen, select "Play".. #Now we are the "Character selection" menu. To create a new character, select a blank character portrait that is represented by a character outline containing a question mark, and select "Create".. #We are now faced with the "Faction selection" menu. To select a faction, you must click on a faction icon on the top of the menu. Find out more about factions Here . Once you have decided on a faction, select the desired faction icon and select "Next"... #This next image is the class selection menu. As above in the faction menu, click on the class icons on the top of the menu to select your desired class. Find out more about classes Here . Once you have decided upon a class, select the desired icon and click "Next"... #Next is the standard character customization screen. Here you can select gender, standard hair color and a standard haircut. There is an advanced color and haircut items that is found in the miracle shop, that you can use later to further improve your character. Once you have entered your desired selection, proceed by clicking "Next"... #Now on to the last screen, character name and realm selection. Best to start off by selecting your desired realm which are orginized by world location and language. Select the blue icon found just under "Game realm" to bring up the realm selection as seen in image 6-A. : 6-A. Detailed realm information will be stated below. : Now once you have selected a realm, it is time to enter a name. Once you have decided upon one, select "create". If the name is free, you will immediatly begin in the game. If not, a notice will pop up to advise you that the name that you have chosen, has been taken ( As seen in image 6-B ). Game realms. Game realms are loosely orginized by world location and languages. Currently, there are seven realms up for selection. #World location and Realm Title. ( Green = realm is active. Red = realm is temporarily un-available ) #Realm Occupancy. #Primary language. #Amount of characters personally created for the indicated realm. Game display Here you can familiarize yourself with the in-game screen and understand everything that is displayed during gameplay. Initial game screen #'Character Bar.' Character name, red "health bar", blue "energy bar", yellow "experiance bar", class portrait, and character level. #'Game cursor.' Detailed information below. #'Hotkey bar.' A Location to place items and skills for quick selection. ( '9 Available in horizontal view and 5 available in vertical view. ) #'Cursor selection.' Selection name ( Eg. Enemy details, player character bar, npc character bar, item name, ect. ) #'Minimap.' Map of the current area. Cursor icons To be continued......